


New Girl in Town

by lostin_space



Series: Welcome to the Hellmouth [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/M, Gen, Ladies of Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: a new watcher has come to show the slayer something new





	New Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

> for day 1 of ladies of roswell new mexico week: first impressions
> 
> this may or may not turn into an anthology, depending on my ideas

“Oh, so there _are_ female Watchers?”

Liz eyed Mimi skeptically, circling her and taking in all the signs she could. Her previous Watcher, Jim Valenti, had died nearly a year ago and she hadn’t heard shit from the council. Why was she just supposed to believe that this woman was who she said she was?

“Jimmy really didn’t tell you women could be Watchers? Did he tell you anything? That man, I swear,” Mimi chuckled, seeming awfully fond of the man who had never spoken of her existence.

Liz’s eyes moved to Maria. It made sense. Maria was new, she’d just started going to Roswell High at the beginning of the week and she’d seemed to be following Liz everywhere. Maybe her mother sent her to check out the Slayer. She’s lucky she hadn’t gotten followed right back.

“I didn’t know Watchers were allowed to have lives outside of being a Watcher,” Liz commented. She knew Valenti had Kyle, but he was a relatively hands-off father. Watcher first, father second. Mimi, however, seemed to mix the two.

“We aren’t priests,” Mimi snorted. Liz raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Besides, aren’t Slayers supposed to keep their identity a secret?” Mimi inquired, cocking an eyebrow as she gesture behind Liz. She glanced over her shoulder to see both Alex and Kyle, her self appointed lackeys, smiling through mouthfuls of their lunch they’d decided to share. She took a slow breath before turning to look back at Mimi.

“Happenstance.”

Mimi smiled. “Mhm.”

There was some extra silence before it started getting awkward. She hadn’t anticipated being assigned a new Watcher, they did just fine on their own. She and Kyle trained together and, while he wasn’t much of a challenge in the strength department, he was a skilled fighter and quick on his feet. Alex was a tech god and did all the research in stride, slowly building his own private library on the creatures they handled. They did _fine_.

She didn’t need some adult dictating them.

“You do realize you don’t exactly get a choice in the matter, don’t you?” Liz narrowed her at the self-aggrandizing woman.

“I honestly wasn’t a fan of the council back with Jim, they gave me a lot of shit and I feel like we’ve done pretty well without a Watcher. Besides, I _am_ the Slayer. I think I get a choice,” Liz pointed out smugly. Maria took a step towards her before her mother could even open her mouth.

“With all due respect, _Slayer_, don’t think of it as having another Watcher being sent to babysit you, think of it as two more people on your side. We know you fight as a group, but your group is a Slayer and two inexperienced, powerless teenage boys.” Maria ignored the boys' whines of protest. Liz tilted her head back; she was listening. “We’ve both spent our lives in the world of the supernatural, learning about the scary things that hide in the dark. We know it, we live it, we survive it. How many times have you lost someone or almost lost someone?”

No one wanted to answer. There were more casualties than she wanted to admit and, just two months prior, Alex had ended up in the hospital with internal bleeding and a punctured lung. Maybe they could use the backup.

“Exactly so, factor in two people who know what’s going on before it happens. Or, at least before it gets too lethal. Besides, Mom isn’t a big fan of the council either,” Maria added. Mimi was watching her with a level of pride Liz envied.

“Understatement of the century,” she huffed, but she still smiled none the less. She picked up her bag. “We own the magic shop on 4th Street. Come over when you decide it’s a good idea.”

“Consider it,” Maria said, smiling just as sweetly before following her mother outside of the library. Liz waited until they were completely out of sight before going to sit across from her goons. They simultaneously wiped their mouths with the back of their hands.

“So, what do you think we should do?” she asked. After Jim died, Liz had realized it was crucial to make decisions as a group and to be on the same page at all times. Yes, she was the Slayer, but they were risking their lives for fun. They deserved a say.

“She seems nice,” Alex noted. Liz turned her attention to Kyle.

“I mean, we could do with the extra help,” Kyle agreed, “We’d just have to make sure she understands she’s not in charge. Like, she can help. Just… not dictate us.”

“Yeah, obviously, that’s what I want too,” Liz agreed, nodding. Alex grabbed a spinach leaf from the boys’ shared salad, popping it into his mouth.

“Yeah, but what about Max?” he said.

Liz leaned back as she remembered Max. She hadn’t seen him in a few nights, but he was definitely on the list of people to consider when accepting someone new into the gang. Especially a new Watcher. Recruiting vampire hunters was a challenge whenever you, you know, fought _beside_ a vampire.

“I’ll call him,” Liz sighed, going to fish for her phone. She wished he could’ve just _been_ here to meet her. She wasn’t really in the mood to wait until nightfall for them to meet. Maybe he could be all stealthy and stay in the dark all the way to the magic shop.

“Hate that guy,” Kyle grumbled the moment she pulled out her phone. She gave him a sweet smile as she flipped him off. He smiled right back.

“Liz,” Max breathed when he answered. He had a bad habit of saying her name like it reminded him how to breathe. It made her feel a little lightheaded every time. 

“So, I have some news,” she said, laying back in her chair. Kyle turned his attention to Alex so he didn’t have to listen to Max, well, existing. Liz rolled her eyes as he basically melded his cheek against the other boys’ shoulder. “Remember that girl I told you that I thought was following me?”

“Yeah, what is she? Demon?” Max asked. Liz managed a smile, shaking her head.

“Worse. Daughter of my new Watcher apparently,” she said. Max was silent, clearly trying to find something to say. There wasn’t much. “She seems pretty determined. What do you want me to tell her about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, do you trust her?”

“I didn’t trust Valenti,” Max pointed out and she heard him sigh dramatically on the other end of the line, “We need to test her, I guess. I just… I don’t know how.”

Liz thought about it for a moment, but she soon got an idea. The smile she got on her face at her own idea was apparently enough to get confused looks from Alex and Kyle. She heard Max say her name a little warily as well. Still, it _was_ a good idea.

“I think I know exactly what to do.”

-

Max watched hesitantly from afar as Liz walked inside the magic shop with Alex and Kyle. It was one of those moments where he wished he was slightly less whipped if only so he wouldn’t feel so compelled to go along with her ideas.

“You won’t get killed,” Liz had said with her charming smile, “I’ll protect you. There _are_ benefits to dating the Slayer, you know.” And how could he tell her no?

He couldn’t. That was the problem. Every time he considered it, she would bat those eyelashes and smile that smile and be so tiny yet so fucking powerful that it was just too much for him to handle. Soul or not, she was too easy to love.

“You better be right, Liz,” he grumbled under his breath before he slowly started making his way towards the magic shop and changed his face. He made sure to put his cowboy hat through the window of her car first just in case it got messy.

With another heavy breath, he walked inside.

“Slayer,” Max announced and hoped he didn’t sound too much like a shitty Bond villain, “You’re just far too easy to find.”

Liz, her two humans, and the two unknown women in the room all turned to face him. He bared his fangs in the most menacing way he could manage. She gave him a little encouraging smile before immediately going into a fighting stance. 

“What can I say? Sometimes a girl just wants to be found.” 

Max really should’ve prepared more.

He ducked when punches were thrown, but he did make sure she got a few in. Most of his fighting back consisted of blocking and a few childish shoves that made her scrunch her nose up, making it that much harder to try and hit her. He hated fighting with her, even if it was for a good reason and if she was kicking the shit out of him first.

Liz got a really good kick in the face in, sending him to the floor. He swept his leg against her ankles and brought her down to the floor with him. In true Slayer fashion, she landed elegantly on his chest and used this position to deck him in the jaw. Max pushed her off before he could think too much about how close her thighs were to his face and jumped to his feet, ready to continue. 

Just when he was beginning to question why the Watcher wasn’t showing her stuff, he froze. Literally. His entire body was captured in some sort of invisible hold and panic started building in his system as he wondered what the hell was happening. Liz stumbled back at the realization, concern etching its way onto her face as Alex steadied her.

Then the new Watcher stepped forward, a condescending smirk on her face. Behind her, on the floor, sat the girl that Liz must’ve been talking about, her eyes closed in complete focus with a candle in front of her. Oh. She was doing this.

“Maxwell the Demented. I never thought I’d meet one of the legends in person,” the Watcher said. Max tried to respond, but nothing came out so he looked back to Liz for help.

She did say she’d protect him.

“What did you do to him, Mimi?” she demanded, stepping forward. Mimi’s smile never faltered as she shook her head.

“_This_ is your pet vampire? I’d heard you had one, but Maxwell the Demented? You managed to tame him?” Max might’ve been annoyed with how impressed she sounded if she didn’t have him in a hold.

“No taming necessary. _This_ isn’t necessary, let him go,” Liz demanded.

“Maria,” Mimi said softly. The moment the girl opened her eyes, Max was let free. He collapsed on the floor and while part of him wished Liz had rushed to his side, he felt an unmatched level of pride at the way she stood her ground. “So, did we pass your test?”

Alex snorted and was immediately elbowed by Kyle to shut up, but Liz never broke eye contact with the Watcher. Her daughter slowly stood to her feet, careful to adjust back to reality as she did so. Max wondered just how powerful she actually was.

“So, are you Watchers or witches?” Liz asked, eying both women. She seemed a little impressed, but she also seemed hesitant. Which was understandable. Their last encounter with witches involved one too many people turning into hive mind robots for a day.

“Let’s say both,” Mimi answered confidently. Liz nodded slowly. “We’re safe with our craft, we come from a long line of witches. We were born in it, we didn’t learn it. It’s safe.”

“And you have full control? You can capture demons like that?” Kyle asked. Mimi nodded.

“And you _aren’t_ going to kill me?” Max asked softly as he regained enough strength to sit up.

“As long as you pose no threat, no harm will come to you,” Maria answered simply enough.

The room fell silent as everyone took in the genuinely impressive women. With the ability to freeze something like that, it would make it so much easier to avoid getting hurt. And, god, did he want to make sure Liz didn’t get hurt or lose anyone else. Losing Valenti was hard enough. While this would be an uncomfortable arrangement for a while, Max thought it was a good idea. A safe idea. Regardless of how horrible their first encounter had gone.

“Okay,” Liz said, “You can be my Watcher.” And Mimi smiled.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam
> 
> let me know if I'm missing any tags!


End file.
